


Rock, Paper, Scissors

by Southernred



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernred/pseuds/Southernred
Summary: When Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, both unintentionally fail to get in touch with their wife, Darcy during and after a mission while she’s home juggling super baby twins,  how much groveling will the super soldiers have to go to get back in her good graces?
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster/Thor, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d because I’m impatient to post

Steve knew something was wrong immediately after the mission because he not only couldn’t get in touch with his wife, Darcy, but he also couldn’t track down his husband, Bucky either.

As he finished his debriefing of the mission, Thor and Clint were packing up to go to their respective homes. Both of them could sense that Steve was feeling some anxiety, but it was Thor who said, “ My dear lightning sister must be thrilled to have you coming back after two weeks away from home. As I’m also sure your other mate feels the same. The baby stage is a particularly tough one especially that first year. “  
Steve, Darcy and Bucky had married in a beautiful ceremony two years ago on Asgard and after a year of honeymoon bliss, they had decided to take on parenthood. It didn’t take long for them to get pregnant and as luck would have it, their fraternal twins, were born 10 months ago with each super soldier fathering one of the babies. Sarah Rebecca, nicknamed Sadie was the spitting image of Steve with big blue eyes and a head full of blonde curls. John Grant or “Jack” as he was called had Bucky’s gray-blue eyes and darker hair like his father and mother. Both children had inherited some of the serum’s attributes including strength and a voracity for eating and the whole family was still adjusting to the new dynamics.

Thor of course knew this as he and Jane had welcomed their first child, Freya two years earlier and were expanding their family once again with a second child. Clint smirked at the Captain and then asked him point blank, “ How much trouble do you think you are in this time with Darcy?”

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes but he knew Clint was most likely right. He had lost signal about 4 days ago and then he had accidentally let his phone battery die 26 hours ago which meant that as soon as he found the spare plug on the jet( thanks to Sam), he tried calling both of his partners but didn’t get an answer. And when they didn’t answer, Steve’s brain went into overdrive thinking that they might have been injured, that they might have been kidnapped, that their babies had gotten sick and were in emergency care, that they were too busy to have seen the recent message or his biggest fear was that they were mad as hell at his lack of communication and were planning to make him sweat it some.

Steve bowed his head down and put his hands on his hips as they all waited impatiently for the elevator. When it opened, no one was more surprised to see Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes than Steve.

Jumping on quickly before the doors closed again, Steve attacked Bucky with a kiss and bear hug.  
“Buck, what are you doing with Tony? Why haven’t you answered my calls and why aren’t you with Darcy and the babies?”

Bucky, grateful that his other partner was home now to help balance things out grimaced slightly and said, “ Punk, Tony and I had a security issue that took an entire night because some dumbass( side-eyeing Tony again) forgot to update the system. This one was in such a tizzy when he came by our place, that he dragged me out of the house that I barely got to kiss the babies goodbye and forgot my damn phone.”

Steve frowned at both Tony and Bucky and yelled, “ You left Darcy all alone with the babies and no back-up?? What were you thinking Buck? Tony, what is your excuse?”

Tony innocently replied , “I left Vision there to help and cut me some slack. We have a newborn who doesn’t sleep and a five year old who is extremely precocious and I don’t know if you all know this, but I’m an older father.”

At that Clint and Thor burst out laughing as Steve and Bucky both looked at Tony with sheer audacity.

“Oh, give me a break. You two don’t own the Senior Citizen’s nicknames.”

Just as they both looked like they were going to throttle Tony, Thor spoke up and reminded the soldiers of the bigger problem. “ Friends, I have a feeling that your biggest opponent right now is not Tony, but is instead Lady Darcy. I hope you both have a solid plan on how to make amends.”

As everybody retreated to go home, Steve and Bucky quietly walked to their apartment. When they were close to their front door, Bucky looked over at Steve and asked, “ Any bright ideas, genius? I don’t think that she’s likely to give into our sad puppy dog eyes and she was already mad at Tony for dragging me to the lab so I’m persona non grata.”

Steve whispered to Bucky, “You in trouble? What about me? I’m the one who lost connection and then forgot their stupid phone plug at home not knowing that Sam kept an extra on the jet until 4 hours ago! She’s going to eat me alive!”

Buck looked at the door and then looked at Steve and then looked at the door again. “So, which one of us is going in first?”

Steve thought about it and determined there was only one way to fairly figure out who was going to be the martyr in this situation.

“Rock, paper, scissors?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have unexpected visitors at their home.

As the guys were about to count to three, the door to their apartment opened and Steve and Bucky’s eyes both widened like saucers and they knew they were in much bigger trouble than they originally anticipated. 

Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow raised one perfect eyebrow and crossed her arms while leaning into the doorframe smirked at them and said, “Hello,boys.” 

Standing behind Steve, Bucky mumbled, “Shit, this is bad” and Steve tried to quiet him with a look. 

“Hey, Tash. How are you? Thanks for stopping by, but...” and as Steve tried to finish his sentence, Sam Wilson appeared and placed his arm around his wife’s shoulder with a disappointed face. 

“Ya’ll two old men must be the dumbest fools ever to think that not one, but both of you could leave your overstressed and sleep deprived wife alone with miniature versions of yourselves! Your twins are hardcore.”

Bucky countered with, “But Tony left Vision to help!”

Sam and Natasha both cackled under their breath and looked at the super soldiers and Natasha said, “ Darcy almost ate him alive. I think he barely made it out of your apartment after trying to feed the babies’ your protein shake powder. I think that he told Wanda that he had been an unfortunate participant of Darcy’s wrath.”

As both men sighed, they tried to pass Natasha and Sam, but they weren’t having it.  
“Nope, we have explicit orders to give you this list and send you on your way with the expectation that all of Darcy’s demands, err I mean requests will be met within an hour.”

Sam handed Steve the long list and Natasha started to push the double stroller with their babies out the door. 

“Wait! You can’t just take the babies! We, I mean I haven’t seen them in weeks!” 

Bucky was bending over making googly eyes at Jack and Sadie and cooing as they both were sucking their thumbs while they slumbered. He nudged Steve who then started to talk baby to the twins as well and then proceeded to whip out his phone to take pictures and videos with whatever battery was left from charging it earlier. 

Natasha smacked them both on the back of the heads, while Sam smiled with glee as she said, “ Rogers! Barnes! Snap out if it! You have a mission. We are taking the babies for the night. Your wife gave us permission. She is currently taking a nice warm, bubble bath and she is expecting you two to be back with the list completed shortly! So, get on with it! I just started a stopwatch to check on your status in an hour.”

Bucky looking at the list guffawed when he saw that Darcy wanted a Christmas tree, among about six other things. 

“Where in the hell are we going to find a Christmas tree in July, Natasha? Punk, this is all your fault!”, Bucky lamented as his brain tried to strategize the list and he glared at Steve. 

“My fault?All by myself?”, Steve exclaimed.

Natasha growled at both of them, “ Both of your faults, you knuckleheads! Now stop wasting time and be resourceful and think smart.”

The guys looked at their friends, their babies and the list again, dropped their bags and made a run for the elevators. 

As they hopped on to go down, Sam yelled, “ Don’t be a dumbass, Barnes!”

Steve had to hold Bucky back even though he knew that Sam was being a troll on purpose. 

As Steve held Bucky in his arms, he looked at the list again and he whispered in his ear, “ Man, we are so dead meat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s on Darcy’s list? 🤔


End file.
